A Change (request)
by KhaoticVex
Summary: When Gumball goes on a date with Penny, Darwin soon becomes lonely, wanting a girlfriend himself. So, Lexy decides to help solve that problem. (Disclaimer, Lexy belongs to lexboss. Just so you know they ARE IN FACT HUMANIZED -with ears and shit duh, it's easier for me to write)


**A Change by SilverShadowJynx**

(Lexy belongs to lexboss, who you can find here: u/3317976/ )

Darwin hugged Gumball, smiling at the fourteen year old. The feline had finally got together with the girl of his dreams, Penny. The whole family was proud of him. Especially the goldfish. The older boy had his hair combed neatly, Nicole had just trimmed it to look extra nice, and he was wearing a white button up shirt with casual black slacks. He looked good, ready for his first date.

"You look good Gumball." Darwin commented, pulling back and grinning at him.

Gumball beamed back, "Thanks dude, I hope she likes it. I'm so nervous. This is the first official date bro, the one where I take Penny out to a restaurant and pay!"

Darwin nods, his wavy hair flopping slightly, "I know, it's great. I hope you have fun."

Another feline walks up beside Darwin, smiling, her cotton candy pink curls bouncing, "You'll do fine, now get outta here and woo your girl you goof!" She giggles, nudging him towards the door.

"Thanks Lexy! See you guys later!" Gumball calls, bounding out of the house and to Penny's house.

Once Darwin was sure he wasn't going to come back he left to his room, his mood dampened. He wanted a girlfriend really badly. Gumball was always busy with Penny now, leaving him alone, without a friend to play dodge or dare with. He sits at his desk, resting his chin on his crossed arms, breathing heavily. Trying to hold back tears. But they seemed to be too strong for him, and he let them fall. They dripped down his lightly freckled cheeks and onto the desk, as he sobbed ruthlessly. Who was he trying to kid? No girl had ever wanted to be with him really. Lexy knocked on the door, coming in shortly after, her ice blue eyes landing on the sobbing boy.

"Darwin?" She asked, concern laced in that one word. She walked over, hugging him. "What's wrong?"

"I-I…Gumball's got a girlfriend and ditches me all the time. I'm tired of that Lexy. I want a girlfriend too." The twelve year old bawled to her, hiding his face in her shoulder.

The pink haired feline sighs, hugging him in return, rubbing small circles on his back, hoping to be comforting. She shooshed Darwin as he cried, the salty tears soaking the cute purple blouse she was wearing, but no, she wouldn't get angry at him about something so small. Lexy's eyes widened when a _wonderful _idea came to mind.

"Shhhh, every thing will be just fine Darwin." She soothed, her pointed pink ears twitching nervously.

The following day, Lexy was going over to one of her, and her brothers' best friends house to have a sleep over. This wasn't one of those "have-pillow-fights-and-watch-romance-movies-and-talk-about-makeup" type of sleepovers. No, the fact that Lexy had a plan too, that made things a whole lot different for her friend.

Lexy had showed up at Carrie's house at around noon, knocking on her door with a large smile. The gothic ghost looked her over, shrugged, and moved out of the door, floating into the house. The pink feline was practically bouncing on her heels, excitement bubbling up in her stomach. This was going to be great, she was going to make two of her friends/brother happy! She always enjoyed cheering others up to the best of her ability.

"Hey Carrie…can I ask you something that's _really_ important?" She asks, looking at the ghost with large, pleading eyes.

Carrie sighs, raising an eyebrow, "Go ahead, you look like you'll explode if you don't get whatever the fuck it is that's on your chest, off right now."

Lexy squeals, "I know! Okay, listen carefully." She sucks in a large breath, before blurting; "So you know how Gumball and Penny have been together for a while now, and how Gumball always pretty much ditches Darwin for her? Well the two went on their first date ever, and Darwin was crying because he really wants a girlfriend now, so he can hang out with her when he's lonely and stuff."

"…What's your point, exactly?" The pale girl asks, pursing her black lips.

"I also know how _you_ get lonely too, and I know that deep down inside you want someone to hold you and love you like a soul mate pretty much…and I was thinking about how you are around Darwin, alone, and you are really comfortable with him! He makes you smile, laugh, everything the perfect boyfriend would do! I think you two would make such a adorable couple!" She finishes with a grin. "I just figured…you two should hang out, as girlfriend and boyfriend."

Carrie blushes, the red tone standing out against her nearly white self, "I uh…"

"I just want you two happy. And together would be the best way, right?" Lexy says softly.

"Yeah, I suppose I could give it a go. Did you talk to him about it though?" She asks after several painful moments.

"No, I didn't, but I bet he'd be thrilled if you asked him out!"

The ghost rubs her arm, smiling, "Okay, okay, I'll do it. Can we…just go do it now?"

The giggling girl nods, grabbing Carrie's wrist and leading her out of the house and to her own home, where a unsuspecting fish boy resided at.

When Lexy barged in with Carrie in tow, a wild and pleased smile on her face, Darwin began to worry. What the heck had just happened to make Lexy smile that big? The orange haired tween got up and approached them, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey guys, uh, why are you so happy Lexy?" He asks.

She giggles, "Oh no reason. Actually, I think I had to get something upstairs real quick. I'll be right back, Darwin, keep Carrie company."

The two watched as she left, Carrie flustered and Darwin confused. After a minute, the water breathing boy turned to the ghost and grinned, begging to chat with her, about whatever came to mind. She would occasionally nod, smiling the whole time.

"…and that was when Gumball-"

"Hey, Darwin, can I ask you something?" She asked, cutting his story off.

He nods, "Sure, what is it?"

"Lexy came to my house and told me you were…getting lonely, and wanted a girlfriend…?" Carrie says gently, not wanting to sound rude or teasing.

Darwin flushed, biting his lip, "Well…y-yeah, I do."

"…She also said I'm lonely, and that's pretty true."

"Oh?"

She rolls her rose colored eyes, sighing, "I was just wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend? I really like you, and Lex thinks we could work things out."

He giggles, "Yeah! That'd be awesome Carrie! So, we're gonna be girlfriend and boyfriend now? Can I tell Gumball? Oh! We can also go on double dates!"

"Yeah, you've got that down." She smiles.

They hugged when Lexy and Carrie had to go return to their sleepover, the pink feline squealing the whole way back. Now, the two wouldn't be lonely all the time. That was a good change.

* * *

><p><span><strong>THE END MY LOVLIES!<strong>

**So, it was a requested story which I wrote...in about four hours total. (Just so you know they ARE IN FACT HUMANIZED, it's easier for me to write) I have to say it was good for a quick little project to get past my writers block! Also, I hope you do enjoy this lexboss! As well as whoever the hell reads this, thank you, review, favorite, anything is okay! I do know there are errors, it was not supposed to be perfect. **


End file.
